Beludru
by draketodeath
Summary: Ia putri, yang terjebak dalam sangkar emas takdir. Ia pria, yang terjerat gaun beludru dan darah biru.
1. Prologus

**Disclaimer: **Hak cipta Harry Potter terdaftar atas nama J.K. Rowling. Kalau bebek yang punya pasti isinya penuh dengan homo hihihi.

**Peringatan! Achtung!: **Crossdress!Draco—bebek hitam menyeringai— Fairytale!AU. Slash. Laki-laki x laki-laki. Anda telah diperingatkan.

**X.X.X**

_Ia putri, yang terjebak dalam sangkar emas takdir. Ia pria, yang terjerat gaun beludru dan darah biru. _

**X.X.X **

Kakinya terseok-seok diatas hak tinggi senada mawar, mencari sang merah tipis diantara daun kering yang menari dipermainkan angin.

Belakangnya, lelaki setengah baya dengan helai-helai warna pirang yang senada dengan miliknya berkibar-kibar—bernasib sama dengan sang daun-daun kering tadi. Meliuk-liuk gemulai melawan gravitasi. Alisnya mengerut. Bibirnya merengut.

Ia masih terseok-seok diatas hak tinggi itu. Masih sama keras kepalanya seperti detik tadi.

Lelaki itu bibirnya semakin merengut. Alisnya berkedut-kedut. Wajahnya mengerut-ngerut.

Ia memasukkan helaian rambut yang terjatuh dari sanggulnya menyambi mencuri lirik ke belakang. Bibirnya membuka, mengeluarkan tawa yang langsung dicuri, dibawa pergi hembusan angin sebelum telinga sang lelaki belum sempat menggapainya.

Bibir berpoles gincu merahnya melengkung ke atas.

Seolah menyadari lengkungan samarnya, abu-abu tajam lelaki itu membesar, mencoba mengintimidasi . Perkiraan diantara perkiraan tak terhitung dan lahirlah satu kesimpulan: lelaki itu mendengar. Ia tertawa, seringan bulu angsa yang langsung dicuri lagi oleh angin yang sama, menyibukkan diri kembali ke tujuan pertamanya ia disini. Mencari sang merah yang masih enggan keluar dari persembunyian.

"Nona…" suara itu memanggil. Datar. Jengkel pun tersirat dalam dalamnya suara.

Ia tidak mendengar. Tidak—belum—tak mau. Ia takkan beranjak sebelum sang merah ditemukan.

"Draco." suara itu kembali memanggilnya. Tidak sedatar yang tadi. Lebih dalam. Jengkel mulai membumbung naik ke permukaan meski masih tertutup tameng selubung.

Deg!

Kali ini ia tolehkan kepalanya, mendesis tidak suka.

Wajah lelaki itu memerah delima oleh percampuran malu dan marah yang hampir diambang batas. Seperti yang ia cari diantara coklat-coklat kering itu. Lelaki itu menggumamkan kata "maaf," yang ia sendiri menganggapnya tidak pernah keluar dari bibir sang lelaki.

Ia tertawa geli dan lagi sang angin kembali memakannya. Lenyap lagi seperti sebelumnya. "Mukamu merah." ucapnya. Ia serta merta berdiri sembari membersihkan debu dari gaun beludru abu-abunya. "Ayo pulang."

Dan dengan ucapan juga senyum mengulum bibir itu, mereka menutup hari yang lelah bertarung dengan manik-manik oranye.

**TBC**


	2. Tenebrae

**Catatan Penulis:** Chapter 2. Pendek karena dibuat secepat mungkin—semoga tidak keberatan. Bahasa tidak senjlimet yang chapter pertama dan ada beberapa penjelasan dari chapter sebelumnya. Ada perubahan genre disebabkan oleh modifikasi plot di suatu siang Sabtu yang menjengkelkan. Heh, inilah akibat dari makan pagi dan uang jajan yang kebetulan seadanya (?). Dan oh ya, terimakasih untuk yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review, saya sangat menghargainya :)

Semoga menikmati.

-Drake

**Catatan Tambahan: **Ada nama yang agak saya modifikasi sedikit. Setting Eropa di Zaman Kegelapan alias Dark Age. Tom Riddle disini selamanya ganteng. Nggak ada ceritanya disini tampangnya itu _noseless, _hijau, botak dan berlendir. Nay, nay. Drake and other HP fans didn't approve.

**X.X.**

Langit masih gelap. Bulan masih menggantung dengan sombongnya bersama kroninya; bintang yang cantik dan awan kelabu pemurung. Hanya kepakan sayap burung malam, cicitan tikus dan serangga kelaparan yang terdengar, sama seperti malam-malam lainnya.

Semua orang masih terlelap di atas bantalnya, dengan perut penuh terisi dan senyum mengembang atau merintih-rintih seolah sedang sekarat dikarenakan perut kosong melompong; dengan kepala pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan masalah hidup atau malah bebas dan ringan tanpa beban hidup yang menggigit—entah karena memang tidak ada, sengaja menngesampingkannya atau gila, siapa yang tahu?

Tetapi malam, bagi Draco bukanlah waktu untuk bersantai. Apalagi tidur. Malam adalah waktu dimana sesuatu yang gelap dan jahat aktif melakukan kegiatannya. Mereka, yang bersembunyi pada siang dan aktif pada malam bukanlah makhluk baik-baik. Mereka licik, sadis, dan dekil—dalam artian bukan harfiah. Mereka menyusun rencana busuknya matang-matang di saat orang-orang sedang berkelana di alam mimpi dan ujug-ujug menyerang disaat mentari tepat berada diatas ubun-ubun. Ujung-ujungnya sudah dapat ditebak; orang-orang malang itu hanya bisa berlari-lari, meneriak-neriakkan ketakutan mereka dan mengutuk pasukan kerajaan yang tak tanggap, padahal itu adalah buah dari ketololan dan ketidakpedulian mereka sendiri. Tapi sebagai manusia-manusia tak berotak yang juga keras kepala, lebih gampang melemparkan kesalahan sendiri ke wajah orang lain daripada menanggung malu, bukankah begitu?

Ia berotak, bangsawan dan juga keras kepala, di cara yang elegan daripada masyarakat rendahan dan tuan-tuan tanah yang congkak itu; karena ia Malfoy. Malfoy si darah biru murni dengan sejarah hitam dan merah diatas abu-abu. Putih tak pernah dikenal di dinasti mereka, yang hanya bersahabat dengan kegelapan, dibuai emas, dan dinina-bobokan oleh reputasi.

Tapi seperti leluhur-leluhur yang telah gugur—semoga arwah mereka tenang di neraka sana—dan sejarah-sejarah dinasti yang lalu, sesuatu yang berawal pastilah memiliki akhir. Terutama yang diawali dengan pekikan darah, akan berakhir pula dengan hal yang sama, dan tentu saja lebih dari yang telah ditumpahkan dari yang awal.

Hell, kita sedang berbicara tentang darah, bukan cat merah.

Draco menghela nafas, melarikan jemari-jemarinya dirambut platina sebahunya. Meskipun Pangeran Kegelapan hampir mendapatkan seluruh kekuatannya, Draco memiliki firasat yang tak enak. Ia bisa merasakannya melalui denyut nadinya. Kehancuran itu seolah begitu nyata di depan mata. Dan kehancuran ini bukan soal kehancuran Malfoy semata, tapi juga kehancuran keluarga-keluarga pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan yang lain. Keluarga-keluarga penyihir hitam berselubung jubah gemerlap bangsawan, keturunan-keturunan langsung atau hanya cabang dari Salazar Slytherin, penyihir hitam legendaris yang namanya terbakar oleh pembakaran dirinya dan sejarahnya di salib yang dipancang tegak di sebuah altar gereja.

Ia menutup mata, membiarkan setetes air mata menuruni pipi pucatnya. Ia memang dididik keras oleh ayahnya untuk tak pernah menunjukkan emosi di situasi yang susah sekalipun, tapi jika telah menyangkut orang-orang yang kau cintai, seorang ksatria terkuat sekalipun juga bisa menitikkan air mata walau setitik, iya 'kan?

Toh ia juga manusia. Ia bukan boneka Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia bukan pengikut fanatiknya. Ia hanya seorang manusia yang lahir di keluarga dan waktu yang salah.

Jika ia bisa memilih, ia tak akan memilih keluarga hitam terkutuk ini. Ia akan memilih keluarga damai yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Pangeran Kegelapan sama sekali. Miskinpun ia rela asal tak pernah melihat senyum sinting yang menghiasi wajah tuan kedua orangtuanya itu. Dan ditunangkan dengan perempuan atau lelaki—menurut Draco sama saja—yang baik-baik, bukan dengan lelaki gila yang hobi menyiksa orang-orang tak berdosa dan melabeli dirinya sendiri Pangeran Kegelapan.

Karena pertunangan bodoh yang dipaksakan oleh orangtuanya yang menyebabkan Draco harus mengenakan gaun dan berperilaku lembut bagai putri. Ia menikmatinya—jika saja bukan untuk pria sadis brengsek itu.

Dan diam-diam, di kamar dengan lilin yang berpendar, Draconis Malfoy berharap untuk pertamakalinya firasat kehancuran yang ia rasakan juga berlaku untuk sang Pangeran Kegelapan.

**X.X. **

Pagi itu ia mematut dirinya didepan cermin.

Ia tersenyum, bayangan _doppelganger_-nyadi cermin juga tersenyum.

Ia menyentuh rambutnya, bayangannya di cermin juga menyentuh rambut.

Ia tertawa, bayangannya di cermin ikut tertawa.

Ia cemberut, bayangannya di cermin ikut cemberut.

Ia mengerutkan alis, bayangannya di cermin juga mengerutkan alis.

Ia berdiri diam di situ selama beberapa saat, dan detik berikutnya ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Oh betapa Draconis Malfoy mencintai cermin.

Kau bisa melakukan banyak hal konyol yang—tentu saja—diikuti sedetil-detilnya oleh bayangan cermin. Cermin juga bukti nyata bahwa ia adalah makhluk tercantik di tanah yang ia injak sekarang.

Sebut ia narsis atau bipolar tapi itulah kenyataannya kawan. Ia memang cantik. Sempurna secara fisik, mengalahkan wanita asli yang menatapnya iri.

Ia kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Mengecek kembali. Setelah yakin semua telah beres, pewaris Malfoy itu keluar darikamar, menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dengan langkah teratur.

Ia adalah Malfoy. Malfoy yang congkak dan elegan. Dari segi raga maupun jiwa.

Ia menghirup nafas. Pintu yang menghubungkan ruang ia berada sekarang dengan ruang makan tinggal beberapa tapak lagi. Kaki dan hati kompak merasa berat; enggan yang terperi. Ingin rasanya ia membalikkan punggung dan mengurung diri dalam kamar selama yang ia bisa, menghindari tatapan ayahnya yang menusuk.

Ia tidak menyukai ayahnya. Sangat teramat tidak menyukainya, tapi tidak membencinya—ia tak bisa.

Setitik sayang untuknya telah pudar dari hatinya sejak lama. Pudar, tandas, hilang setelah mengetahui ayahnya adalah orang jahat, kroni-kroni Pangeran Kegelapan terkutuk.

Ia menggenggam pegangan pintu tembaga itu erat, teramat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya yang sudah pucat menjadi seputih kertas. Ia telan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia benci ini.

_"Malfoy tidak pernah berbalik, mereka selalu berada di barisan depan peperangan . Malfoy-Malfoy yang berbalik dan lari dari perang bukanlah Malfoy, tapi sampah keluarga—sampah perang dan dihapus selamanya dari silsilah keluarga Malfoy."_

Kata-kata ayahnya berdengung-dengung di kepalanya. Terus-menerus, tak berhenti—_menolak berhenti. _

Ia menarik napas lagi. Genggaman tangannya di gagang pintu itu mengendur _sedikit. _Ia tarik gagang pintu itu dalam gerakan pelan penuh intrik. Melodramatik. Jantungnya semakin kencang berdegup. Nafasnya semakin berat. Seolah ia sedang berada ditengah-tengah garis tipis hidup dan mati.

Di ujung sana, duduk ayahnya dengan senyum kebangsawanannya, dengan tangan kiri memegang segelas sampanye. Sesekali ia menyesapnya dengan khidmat. Rambut pirang panjangnya berkilau. _Seperti biasa,_ tambah Draco dalam hati.

Bibir itu terbuka. Jantung Draco berdegup kencang, sekencang kuda yang baru menghisap kebebasan berlari-lari di lapangan hijau yang begitu luas.

"Lama tidak bertemu Draco."

Kalimatnya simpel tetapi cukup untuk membuat darah dari wajahnya kocar-kacir. Menolak memberi warna pada wajahnya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," ia menjeda. "ayah."

"Duduklah." Ia duduk.

Lelaki itu masih tersenyum. Gigi Draco bergemeletuk. Dadanya kembang-kempis menggapai-gapai oksigen. Posisi duduk dan korsetnya membuatnya tak bisa mengambil nafas dengan baik.

Lucius bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati sang putri. Putriku cantik, putriku sayang… Ia bersenandung dalam hati. Ia menyeringai.

"Kau tampak cantik."

"Terimakasih."

Draco bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya.

Lucius mengelus pipi kiri Draco dengan tangan bersarung tangan sutranya. Draco menutup mata, tubuhnya bergidik sedikit. Lucius tampaknya menyadari hal ini. Ia turun dari rambut dan wajah Draco ke lehernya, menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari leher putrinya.

"Kemana kalungmu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Draco tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Ia bungkam seribu bahasa. Bisu mendadak. Kehabisan kata.

**X.X.**


End file.
